Buricko (Video Game)
Buricko is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two, and one of the main antagonists in "Amid The Ruins" and "No Going Back", along with Arvo and the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Buricko's life before or as the outbreak began except that he is of Russian origin and is a member of a group of Russians. He also owned a dog, evidenced when he joked about Clementine's size being smaller than his dog in "Amid The Ruins." Post Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known about how Buricko and his Russian group survived the two year span of the zombie apocalypse before Arvo met and was robbed Clementine and Jane (Determinant). His group used to camp inside an unfinished house near a lake which is frozen over by the time his group and Clementine's band of survivors confront each other. "Amid The Ruins" Whilst Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, Buricko comes along with Natasha and Vitali and holds Clementine's group at gunpoint. He speaks in Russian towards Arvo, seemingly about the situation, and is partially surprised when they discover the group has a baby. When either Clementine or Kenny shoots a reanimated Rebecca, Buricko reacts and opens fire on the group. Buricko is seen aiming his AK-47 at Kenny in particular before the episode ends. "No Going Back" Buricko is shot in the leg during the firefight, forcing him onto the ground from where he fires his shotgun indiscriminately. After Luke is shot in the leg by Vitali, Buricko raises his shotgun in an attempt to kill him, but is shot in the head and killed by Kenny before doing so. Death Killed By *Kenny *Mike (Caused, Assumed) At the start of the gun battle between Clementine's group and Arvo's group, Buricko is shot in the leg, disabling him from taking cover. During the firefight between the Russian group and Clementine's group, Buricko is shot in the head and killed by Kenny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Buricko has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Arvo Buricko and Arvo trust each other, as in they are in the same group, and surviving the apocalypse together, along with with Arvo's sister, Natasha. They are shown to be very respectful towards Buricko, further explaining that perhaps Buricko is the one who takes charge, and this assumption is proven further by what Natasha said when the group ambushed a group of survivors and hold each other at gunpoint. However, Buricko seems to like to question Arvo's role in the group, notably after he got robbed by a couple of girls, and one of them is smaller than his dog. Buricko doesn't see much value in Arvo, evidenced by not giving him a weapon to use during their assault on Clementine's group. Nevertheless, Arvo still respects him. Natasha Buricko and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors, surviving together. It is unknown how exactly Buricko was affected by Natasha's death, as he had no words regarding her during "No Time Left", though it is also possible he did not even realize Natasha had been killed. During the events of "Amid The Ruins", however, it is shown that he doesn't show much concern for her safety, not allowing her to defuse the heated situation, though this may have been because of his reckless nature. Vitali Vitali and Buricko are shown to trust each other as a group, and possibly good friends, as evident by how they share their interest on dealing with their enemies, and their mutual excitement towards facing threats, and dealing with them. When Buricko and the rest of his group minus Arvo got killed during the firefight between his group and Clementine's band of survivors, Vitali shows rage by swearing on avenging their deaths by killing every single one of members of the rival group. Clementine Buricko does not care much for Clementine, and shows no qualms about robbing her, despite her age. He also makes an offensive joke about her to his group in Russian, Clementine being smaller than his dog. After Clementine shoots the zombified Rebecca (Determinant), Buricko opens fire on her group, eager for battle. Buricko is moderately stunned by a bullet to the leg at the start of the firefight, but regains his sense enough to shoot at Luke. Buricko expresses no concern at Clementine being in the line of fire while shooting at Luke. Luke Buricko and Luke are extremely hostile to one another. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Luke's group, eager for battle. During the firefight, Luke takes cover behind a wall and fires upon Buricko. While relocating his cover position, Buricko shoots Luke in his leg, injuring him. Following this, Luke shows no remorse after Kenny kills Buricko. Alvin Jr. Buricko ambushes young Alvin's group to take their supplies. During the standoff, Clementine can call out that they have a baby in the midst of their groups. After Arvo's translation, Buricko appears slightly shocked, but keeps his focus on Kenny regardless. During the firefight, although it is possible Buricko may not have seen the baby, Alvin Jr. lies within Buricko's line of fire. When Luke or Clementine rescues Alvin Jr. from the bullets, Buricko continues his attack on Luke, apparently allowing his bloodlust to override his feelings over the baby, whatever they may have been. Kenny Buricko does not care much for Kenny, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. At the end of "Amid The Ruins", Buricko and Kenny are seen aiming their weapons at each other. After Kenny kills the zombified Rebecca (Determinant), Buricko opens fire upon Kenny's group, eager for battle. During the fight, Buricko shoots at Luke, Clementine and Alvin Jr. In order to protect them, Kenny shoots the tattooed Russian in the head. Kenny does not express any remorse at having killed Buricko after the fight ends. Rebecca Buricko and Rebecca do not interact, but it can be safely assumed that Buricko would have willingly shot at her as well, had she not died of hypothermia shortly before his arrival. It is unknown if Rebecca was still conscious at the time of Buricko's ambush. Mike Buricko does not care much for Mike, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Mike's group, eager for battle. During the fight, Mike shoots Buricko in the leg, crippling him, eventually causing Buricko's death, but not until after Buricko shoots Mike in his left arm. Mike does not express remorse at having shot Buricko. Bonnie Buricko does not care much for Bonnie, and shows no qualms about robbing her and her group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Bonnie's group, eager for battle. During the fight, Bonnie is content to lay low and hide. It is unknown whether this was because she detested killing other people, if she sympathized with Buricko and his group, or if she was unable to shoot Buricko. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Buricko carries an AK-47 in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back", he carries an FN SLP. *In the files for "No Going Back", Buricko's lines are listed as being said by Vitali, and vice-versa for Vitali, possibly explaining why they switched positions and weapons from the previous episode.File:NGB Russians' Roles Switched.png References Category:Article stubs Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Russian Group